


Never Fear of Drowning

by Aderin14



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Present time of two latest movies: Age gap., major character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderin14/pseuds/Aderin14
Summary: "There was Dragons when I was a boy. And with out them in Berk, it's become dull and somber. I guess just as age passes, more of my loved ones die. But with Astrid, I'd thought I was able to hang onto her just a little longer. Now dealing with two little vikings on my own, you'd think it's time to settle down and finish my story. Thankfully, I'm finding myself in more trouble."
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

Chapter one: Prologue. 

The King sits upon his throne, holding to his wife’s hand. “You know, you really didn’t need to come to this meeting.” Looking up at him, Iduna smiles playfully. 

“But there was a promise that this one has the potential to go south. Compared to a forest, Kingdoms can be quite dull.” Agnarr raised an eyebrow at her. This woman always found a way to get under his skin, even if she was right or not. The worst of it was, when she knew it irriated him, that stupid grin of hers would get ten times bigger, causing her to poke the bear more. Well, this wasn’t the time to play. Nor was it time to argue. For it’s time to meet with another alien village; a viking clan. They are more hot headed and stubborn than any tribe this kingdom has seen. However, desperate times come for desperate measures. Even if it means to suck up to a savage. 

“Darling you must promise me-” Before he finishes, Angarr squeezes her hand to get her full attention, “to not antagonize him. This meeting is not for some silly trade with some mad ruler. Besides, you are not just protecting yourself now. God has bestowed motherhood onto you, so it’s no time to play games.” Iduna scowls at him, not being liked talked down to. Yet, she still complies. ‘She may be witty, but she will always be sucked into my charm,’ Agnarr smirks to himself.  
Suddenly the main doors open, with a giant shadow walking towards the two. The further the man came, the tighter Iduna held on. When near them, the shadow reveals a big viking; the size of eight of his knights with a ginger braided beard. “Aye. Good night to your royalty. You wanted to speak with me, was that correct?”

Agnarr stands up, walking over to the beginning of the steps to still have a higher height scale then the viking. “Indeed. Dragons have been recently an issue. I’ve heard Berk is also dealing with the same problem. Coincidentally, that is where, ‘Stoick the Vast’, the greatest dragon slayer belongs. Am I wrong?” The question, in return, is received with a sincere chuckle.  
“Aye, that is he. Well you wished for him here, and here he is. I would say you wish for me to slay ya all your dragons. But I reckon the issue is bigger than that, is it?”

The King nods, relaxing his posture, knowing this conversation is running smoothly. “My people have already faced hundreds of dragons. Due to my wife’s wishes, killing is not an option anymore. If there is any way you could send them off, my kingdom would gladly appreciate it. If not, killing is again our only option.” 

Stoick stares at him for a while, walking up the steps to place a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll see what I can do.”

An agreement was signed by both parties. For dragons to stay out of Arendelle, and for free trade to be bestowed onto Berkians. All was well for the two parties, until the killing started. Since the population of dragons had become overbearing, their last resort was commenced. 

The contract continued, until Berkians fought along with Dragons. Agnarr demanded another meeting with Stoick that only led to fighting; Stoick only cared for his son’s loyalty. Day by day, Dragons went back to Arendelle. 

The King at this point was not thinking rationally. Not only did he feel betrayed, but he was a father now. In addition to dealing with a child being already cursed by the spirits. So the last thing he needed was for dragons to be a threat to his new family. In action, the King sentenced an attack to Berk, causing a battle in the middle of town known as, “The broken Trust.” In return, dozens of dragons and arendelle knights were killed. Hiccup came into the mix; a weak teenager. Hiccup promised the Royals that the dragons in Arendelle will be peacefully removed as an apology. But through gossip, Berkians were still save them as savages and the kingdom looked upon Berk as betrayers. Decades went by, the two still declaring themselves enemies. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finishing his story, Hiccup still sits in his chair besides his son. “Woah! We were rivals amongst modern Royalty Dad?! And a cursed child, what does that mean?” Zephyr immediately begins roaring with questions, while Nuffink is hitting himself with his pillow. Looking down at his son, he picked up the pillow and placed it back down underneath him. 

He laughs, seeing his son immediately fall asleep in effect. ‘Gods, what will I do with this boy.’ Tucking the strange boy in, Hiccup then sits down on his daughter’s bed. “The cursed child of Arendelle I am not too familiar with. Legend says, she is the reason for snow to fall onto Berk. How she got her curse, well that’s for another story. Now, onto bed you. The moon has been out for quite some time.” Hiccup stands back up, about to tuck Zephyr in bed, before getting interrupted.  


“Mom would’ve killed us if we were up this late,” The child smiles in memory, but only to tense when seeing the somber expression on her father’s face when hearing the mention of Astrid. “Dad I-”  


“No, don’t be sorry. You’re allowed to talk about your mother.. It’s okay,” Kissing her forehead, he stays close to her. “As long as I have you, I will always have a part of her. Remember that.”  


“Will we have a new mommy?” The question brought him back to when he was on his father’s lap, asking the same question. He knew the answer given by his father, but it feels different when in his shoes.

“I asked your grandfather the same question. Love comes with loss. He said only your grandmother was the woman for her. But I think your mother’s spirit would hit me upside the head if I rejected new love,” Hiccup answers truthfully, “Alright, enough of this. It’s bedtime!” 

“Wait! Sing me to sleep. Please! I never get to hear it because Nuffink hates the song.”  
Rolling his eyes, the man lays alongside his child. He begins to sing, “I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With never a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life. If you would marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey.” 

He glances back at his daughter, who’s sound asleep. Getting up, the man tucks his daughter into bed, with tears welled into his eyes. Hiccup finishes, “If you will promise me your heart.”


	2. chapter One: Come little Children, Time has Frozen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dear sisters have become legends; one with powers, and one powerless. It was told for a while that these powers were a curse. However, aredellians know that isn’t quite true. Story tells of two sisters being the building bridge of unity. One was gifted amongst the spirits; Elsa reunited northuldrians and arendellians. With the other sister consistently sacrificing herself in order to avenge her sister, or what is right. Rumors say without each other by their side, their hearts will again go cold as it did when locked away.

The dear sisters have become legends; one with powers, and one powerless. It was told for a while that these powers were a curse. However, aredellians know that isn’t quite true. Story tells of two sisters being the building bridge of unity. One was gifted amongst the spirits; Elsa reunited northuldrians and arendellians. With the other sister consistently sacrificing herself in order to avenge her sister, or what is right. Rumors say without each other by their side, their hearts will again go cold as it did when locked away. 

“Announcing her royal highness, Princess Elsa’s return!” 

Through their heroic stories, the only issue the two have to deal with is publicity. Not to mention, also being royalty. So whenever Elsa returns from the forest, it is always going to be a big ordeal. However, why she comes back is more of a serious reason. It was promised between the two Elsa would come back to play charades, but instead she only returned to scare off her father's old enemies. These past two years, Queen Anna has only dealt with enemy after enemy. The Queen has also suffered new loss, yet trying to take care of everything by herself. This has caused her heart to become stone cold. She needs Elsa back into her life, whether or not if it hurts her. 

Elsa stands by the gates, surprised that Anna hasn’t bolted to them to give her elder sister a hug. However she excuses it, being that her little one is probably taking all of her energy. Instead, she is warmly welcomed by Olaf, Sven and Lieutenant Destin Mattias. The princess gives all of them a tight squeeze; Mattias being the last and longest hug. “Wow, I’ve really missed all of you. I’m so sorry for the delay.” 

“Yeah we’ve missed you too Elsa. I was hoping to finally beat both of ya butts in charades, but something tells me Anna isn’t planning that,” Olaf warns her, causing Elsa to smirk. 

“Oh yeah?”

“All Anna does anymore is pout in her office!” Olaf snaps in annoyance with Sven nodding his head in agreement. 

“What?” Before she had time to process, Mattias gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “You mustn't worry, your majesty. Her heart has been a lot colder since… then, but I know you. You will thaw her heart.” 

Elsa looks into his eyes, nodding before allowing the guards to take her into the office. When arriving, she was able to see her dear younger sister. But Olaf and Mattias were right, she is a lot more different. The Anna Elsa sees in her father's chair was more pale and more mature; her hair in a simple tight bun, wearing a one piece half green, half black dress. When Anna notices her, she swears that sickly pale face of hers magically becomes a shade darker. The younger sibling immediately stands up, hugging the snow princess tightly. “Elsa, I’ve missed you terribly.” 

Laughing sympathetically, she hugs her right back. “So I’ve heard. Anna what has happened? What are you so upset about? Is it still Kristoff.. I know you don’t like the mention of his name, but everyone is worried sick.”

Still hugging her, Anna looks into Elsa’s eyes. “No, kristoff’s passing was months ago. It still hurts, but that is not my major concern right now.”

“Then what is it dear sister? Please, I need to know.”

When hearing her sister’s beg, Anna begins to tremble. “I question our father’s heroism the more I find out about his sins. At heart he was a good man, but not a good king. All he cared for was his reign in Arendelle and the protection of his family. Maybe these tasks I have suffered aren’t for me. I am not strong enough,” before continuing, Anna takes a breath and licks her lips, “Do you remember the stories father would tell of dragons?” Elsa simply nods, allowing for Anna to finish. “Well in order for him to have a successful battle amongst berkians, he needed to rope more viking villages into the mix. But the villages who are against Berk are truly evil Elsa. It’s not something to mess with, yet father dipped his toes in a place where it didn’t belong.”

“Anna, they fought alongside us. What our father did to berk was not right, but just. We needed for our people to be safe. If the chief just kept his promise, none of it would have happened.” 

“But don’t you see Elsa, that is exactly what father has done with the other vikings.. Since then, we have not fought alongside them. Now that the powerless daughter is in reign, they consider us weak. Elsa, these vikings I’ve been told possess black magic.”

This causes Elsa to scoff in disbelief, letting go of Anna. “Black Magic? Anna, where are you hearing this?”

“What does it matter?”

“It matters!-” Before finishing, Elsa takes a deep breath to compose herself, “It matters because that’s how people looked at me. Don’t you remember? I was the cursed child. My people were seen as savages because they kept the spirits at peace. This is just your fear talking. Do not worry Anna, I have always helped you with potential enemy attacks. Still to this day, there has been no real battle. This is what it’s like to be Queen.” 

“No Elsa, I was not meant to be Queen. You were, but now you're out and about in the woods. I was meant to be a wife, I was meant to be..” Anna pauses temporarily, laying a hand on her stomach, “A mother. I am not strong like you… Elsa, you need to come home. I think the reason why everyone is out to attack Arendelle is because of me. Everyone was scared of the Snow Queen, but I am the powerless sister who wants to marry a man she just met. “

The princess frowns, now clearly frustrated. “I am disappointed. Truly, I am. Who sacrificed themself twice to save my life from my mistakes? Who’s the first arendelle princess who traveled to unbelievable sights to seek adventure and freedom for your people? Anna, you are the youngest sibling who’s female. Yet you are the one in charge. You are the strongest person I’ve met. Death is something you can handle, but your issue is you can’t let me go.” 

“Elsa.. You are the one who gives me courage. Simply coming back to only save me from new trouble just brings me pain. You need to come back home.”

Suddenly, snow begins to fall from the ceiling while a thin layer of red ice forms on the wall behind Elsa. Flinching, Anna subscounisly backs away. “Northuldria is my home. This is simply a place where I grew up at. Wish to talk of father’s sins? Remember, he is the reason why this castle is my cage. I will not return back.” 

Tears begin to form in Anna’s eyes. “Elsa… I can’t do this alone. If you don’t come back.. I must do something I do not want to do,” she begins to explain herself, “when Kristoff died, I knew there would be no way I could marry for love again. So, if I can not do that, I must do it for protection.”

“What- What are you talking about-”

Anna cuts her off, “Please let me finish. Daniel Westergaard promised me his hand in marriage. He knows of my difficulties, and with this marriage, it will restore Arendelle’s peace with the Southern Isles. In addition, their army is the strongest in Norway, so it could grant us protection.” 

Elsa’s eyes widen, causing her to be speechless before laughing in denial. “You’re joking. Han’s eldest brother, Daniel?! Anna, he’s a fifty year old man. Also, I’m putting this lightly, that entire family would like to see our corpses.”

“Elsa there isn’t another way-”

“No you’re wrong. But there isn’t a way to convince you otherwise, unless I prove this is just your fear talking. Do not make the same mistakes Father has. I’m sorry Anna, I will not be black mailed to be put back in a cage.” 

Not being able to bear anymore, Elsa storms out. In effect, Anna follows right behind her. “Elsa! I command you to stop! Elsa, for once can you swallow your pride for one minute?! I tried to fight this for two years, but I am down to my last options! We must fight father’s sins together!”

The comments finally get to Elsa as she turns to Anna dramatically. “Father’s sins were made because he thought he was protecting his family. Do not make a family of demons!” Suddenly, a thick layer of ice spreads around the entire floor, causing Anna to slip. This gives Elsa a chance to escape, running from the kingdom. Whistling, the water horse appears from thin air, allowing Elsa to turn him into ice. She gets on his back and they gallop away. Looking over her shoulder, the Snow Princess notices the guards and Mattias following quickly behind her until they reach the end of Arendelle. In defense, Elsa lifts her hand to the guards to threaten them with a snow blast. What causes her to halt is Mattias’ pleading eyes. 

“Your majesty..”

“I’m sorry. My sister has gone into deep trouble. I must fix my sister’s frozen heart and do what is right.” Before the knight could protest, she snapped her fingers, causing all of them, including the horses to be blasted by a mass amount of snow and fly back into Arendelle. Elsa closes her eyes, lifting both of her hands in the air, “Ah~Ah~aaaa!” In return, the siren repeats the same melody to her. With both hands in the air, the spirit elementals surround them. Singing the same melody again, this causes the elementals to grow and surround the entire village; the same mythical cloud then forms just like in the Enchanted forest. Tears fell down on Elsa’s cheek, knowing she had once again trapped her loved ones. However, this was the right choice. “I’m so sorry Anna.. I will make this right.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiccup wakes up the next day. Stretching, he opens up the window to reveal that the sun is just beginning to rise. It caused the man to smirk, remembering the days he would spend on Toothless’ back; how amazing it’d be to look at the sunrise from above. Sighing, the chief gets downstairs to notice Gobber already making breakfast. “Now isn’t this breaking and entering?” He laughs, walking into the kitchen with him. “You really didn’t have to.”

“Oh I don’t have to do anything. Don’t mean I on’t want to. Those kids got you locked away in a cellar. Stoick had the luxury of raising just a son, but you got two of them devils to deal with. Make anyone mad,” Gobber begins ranting, cutting up fruits. 

“Well it’s not so bad, Nuffink keeps hitting himself with anything he can get and with Zephyr, I’m running out of stories to tell. Last night, I was so low on stories I had to tell the one of Arendelle.” 

“Arendelle aye? You always gotta be an eye out on them. That King was ruthless, and that cursed child of theirs is even more dangerous,” like Gobber, he then begins to recall the ‘good ol’ days,’ “I still remember that battle as it was yesterday. Agnarr even brought in our enemies to fight besides him. But rumors tell it’s come to bite them in the arse, now with those villages planning to attack.”

Glancing over at Gobber, he raises an eyebrow. “Why would they randomly attack now?”

“Well ya know vikings. They were weary of the cursed child being Queen. However, Arendelle has become an easier target since the youngest has claimed the throne. Remember, Vikings always hold a grudge.”

“But they fought alongside them. Arendellians are still our enemies. Why would they attack them?”

“Well Hiccup, have you ever seen an Arendellian knight fight in any of our latest battles? They are cowards. And no viking likes a coward.”

Hiccup smirks, standing next to Gobber now. “An Arendelle fan, aye?”

“Nay, remember they still are the enemies. In fact, I think they were the first ones who fought with us over dragons.”

Sighing, Hiccup crosses his arms, “Well, Dragons no longer exist here. So it shouldn’t be an issue any more.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night chief.” Suddenly a bowl of fruit is shoved in Hiccup’s chest. “Go tell the kids breakfast is ready.” 

Nodding, he places the bowl down to awake the two kids. Nuffink was easy, walding down those steps. However, something didn’t feel right with Zephyr. 

When pulling the blankets off, he realizes it’s nothing but pillows. “Zephyr’s gone..” Adrenaline rushed, he sped down the stairs. “Zephyr ran off..”

“Ah! I wouldn’t be worried. Half the time I’d try to wake you up, you were already in the middle of town.”

“Zephyr is not me Gobber. She’s never done this!” Gobber looks at him for a moment before truly seeing the terror on the boy’s face. 

“I’ll watch the lad.. Go find her, will ya?” Nodding, Hiccup rushes outside, knocking on every door he can think of. However, all say they haven’t seen her. The ruckus that Hiccup is causing allows for his friends to appear. 

In the middle of town, his friends see a panicked Hiccup, walking back and forth, rambling to himself. Fishlegs settles Hiccup down, holding onto both of his shoulders. “We’ll find her, okay? She’s smart like you, nothing bad is going to happen to her.” In return, this brings Hiccup back to reality. Quitely, he nods his head and looks down.

“Yeah, but her brain isn’t gonna save her from a bear,” Ruffnut snorts, causing her brother to hit her upside the head. “What?! What I say?!”

Snoutlout chimes in, pushing Fishlegs away. “Don’t worry cousin, my other cousin is not gonna get mauled by a bear. You can worry less, I’m here to help!” With excitement, Snoutlout leads with the twins dumbly following behind him. 

“We’re doomed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is the the word arse so I kinda lied about the cussing thing. But- it's F****ing Gobber so what do you expect? Also, this is a very quick update, literally a day later. Don't worry, it isn't rushed. I remade this chapter twice. It's just-It was a prologue so like I felt like I needed to put in chapter one quickly. Don't ask the schedule, just pray I'm consistent in some way. Also, Kristoff and Astrid are dead! Yay, how exciting! Those are the only major character deaths... Off screen.. Listen, I like character death, so if you don't like that, literally f** off. And if you could give me some one on one advice about Vikings I'd appreciate it. I'm very ignorant on that subject. And if I'm stranded on figuring out myself, don't get mad if it's flawed. Also, when making chapter notes my brain is fried after writing 6 pages. So just- I'm just gonna be a tad bitchy and my grammar/spelling will be everywhere. KK love you! P.s I spelled Mattias wrong. I'm not changing it- I'll just keep in mind for the following chapters.


	3. chapter two: Waving Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just as beautiful, if not more than the last time. Only difference was that it had her sister’s touch; frozen particles floating around with the blue, purple smoke. Seamless tears transform to a crying fit. “I still have a piece of you left, Kristoff.. I still had my sister’s love. I should have cherished it, but instead..” 
> 
> “You’ve got involved with me~”

Back at home, Mattias tries to find comfort. He then clutches onto Hilma’s hand. “How could they do this to me again? Elsa, the person who has freed me, has now kept me captive. I hate to admit it, but I feel a tad betrayed.” His beloved then holds his hand tighter. 

“No, not hostage. You must not be so selfish. Similar to the battle, you are a victim to the circumstance. Besides, we are home, not trapped. The enchanted forest separated you from this, which caused you true harm.”

Mattias nods, pulling his wife closer. “I remember the first time I saw you when we were younger. I look at your face now and see no difference.” The knight recalls his first conversation about admitting his attraction towards Halima. In fact, it was with Queen Anna. Anna. She was no queen around that time. Just a princess with a belly of fire. The same burning passion of prince Alfred. He can still recall how the princess was so excited about getting him out of there to be with her. 

Still to this day, he recalls her exact words when back at home,“I know what it’s like Mattias.. To be separated from people you love. I was not only thinking about my sister’s demise, but also my people who are inside and outside of the enchanted forest. At the end of the day, Arendelle is not the location, but the people.” 

Tears form while kissing his wife’s head. “Just like always you are right. Elsa is my friend, she would never intentionally hurt me. I just wish I could have avoided this and helped Anna. However, I shouldn’t put all the blame on myself. I saw it with my own eyes when telling the Queen of Elsa’s doings. She is too far deep into her mind. My question is, what was Anna planning that would cause this?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘What time is it? It’s as if I’ve been here for centuries.’ Staring through her window, Anna places a hand on her stomach. ‘However, it’s as if you just left yesterday.’ The Queen admires the mist once again. It was just as beautiful, if not more than the last time. Only difference was that it had her sister’s touch; frozen particles floating around with the blue, purple smoke. Seamless tears transform to a crying fit. “I still have a piece of you left, Kristoff.. I still had my sister’s love. I should have cherished it, but instead..” 

“You’ve got involved with me~” The villainous voice alerts Anna, causing her to wipe away her tears and stand perfectly straight. Turning around, she sees what she has always seen when ‘he’ arrives unannounced; a shadow. 

“No, you are wrong. The last thing I would have wanted was to be involved with the likes of you,” The Queen snaps, causing the shadow to chuckle. 

“Oh how cute. You have underestimated your sister’s ability, but mark my words my Queen. Because of your nids, lying about what is truly happening, karma will soon be approaching.”

Anna’s anxiety takes the better of her, causing her to tremble. “Maybe to me, but I will not put my sister in harm's way either. At first, I thought I’d scare her to come home because of vikings, but her running off has done more good than harm. Now, you are trapped here with me… She’ll unknowingly bring your rivals here.” Golden eyes glow from rage and are then directed at the Queen. 

“You may have underestimated your sister. But you will be sorry for also underestimating me.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where the Northwind meets the sea. There’s a mother full of memory. Dive down deep into her sound. Where all is lost, but all is found.” 

Zephyr bolts out of bed, sweating profusely. ‘It was simply just a dream, but when do dreams create an unheard melody?’ 

“Ahh~ aaa~ aaa!” The siren rings in her ear, causing the young viking to jump. She quietly walks to her window, carefully opening it. The siren then sings again, proving her theory it is something outside. This was no bird, and the curious viking wanted to know it’s whereabouts. Zephyr then looks over her shoulder to see her younger brother still snoring a storm. ‘I will be gone for just a moment. I need to figure out what’s singing.’ Placing pillows underneath her blanket, the girl tiptoes down the steps. Seeing that the coast is clear, Zephyr places on her shoes and coat to walk into the cold night. She finds herself in the middle of the woods. Just before she gives up hope, a trail of elementals leads her to a path. A path they led the child to stand on the edge of a cliff. “No this is stupid.. I’m probably still dreaming.. J-Just close your eyes.” The child then does so. When closed, she counts to ten before opening them back up. However when opening them, she witnesses a clear glass horse in her presence. Starstruck, Zephyr stands speechless. The horse keeps his compurse, nudging the child to regain focus. Zephyr manages to ask, “W.Were you calling for me?” In response, the horse shakes his head no. “Well.. Will you bring me to the voice?” The horse then shakes his head yes. “Okay! Um, Let’s go then.” 

The horse bends his front legs so the child can easily get on top. Holding on tightly, the horse trots away from the island, walking on water. ‘I shouldn’t be doing this.. Really, this is a bad idea.. But what if it’s something important. I need to know.’ 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean I can’t go?!” Snotlout rants. The man then attempts to get into Hiccup’s face, but through height difference, it’s a bit difficult. “She’s a part of my family, just like the two of you! Besides, depressed Hiccup over here would only bring you down Valka. You need ‘an actual’ man!” Rage then boils inside Hiccup, leaning down to get into his cousin’s face. 

“Say that again,” The chief threatens. However, before the two get into a scuffle with each other, Valka quickly breaks it up by going in between the two men. 

“Now, now. Emotions are very high right now. Snoutlout, please understand that this is Hiccup’s daughter. The worst feeling in the world is to be separated from them. Especially, when the absence was from the child’s doing.” Hiccup’s eyes widen, looking up at his mom. It was the first person that was honest to him during this whole obstacle. The truth should have hurted more, but just like his father, he rather have the band aid be ripped off. Well, if band aids existed in Berk. He knew he could always trust his mother for not sugar coding anything. “Besides, what would Berk do if they didn’t have a strong man like you to lead Berk temporality?” ‘Unless it’s Snotlout. I swear, those two are actually dating.’ 

The praise works, causing Snotlout’s expressions to transform from anger to pride. “I can do any task you request, my lady.” He then kisses her hand, with Valka awkwardly smiling in response. Snotlout then walks where the twins are, giving Valka a chance to quickly wipe off the kiss. 

“Ugh, you’re letting Aunt lover be in charge?!” Tuffnut protests, with his sister chuckling, repeating the words ‘aunt lover.’ 

“How many times do I have to tell you guys?! Aunt-in-law!” 

Fishlegs suddenly walks towards Hiccup, fear in his eyes. “I know you know your way around. But, I'm still worried. I made one of those compasses you were talking about… but it has a arrow along with it to make it a little easier.” Smiling, the chief takes it. In return, gives his friend a hug. 

“Don’t worry about me Fishlegs, I will be okay.”

“Zephyr will be okay too,” Fishlegs adds. This leaves Hiccup with nothing else to say, besides a simple nod and a pat on the shoulder. Walking over to Eret however, it was more comedic. 

He unsuspiciously whispers in Eret’s ear, “I hope you know you’re actually the one in charge of Berk.” Eret son of Eret, the newest edition to Berk. In the past, he was Drago’s greatest dragon trapper. But through new relationships, and new perceptions, it has made him side with the angels. Smirking at Hiccup, he laughs and slaps him on the back. 

“You didn’t think I knew I’d have to be the babysitter once the miss said that? I swear, it’s like she has a soft spot for him. You don’t think-” 

“No, I’m gonna be sick shut up.” Hiccups quickly walks away from him, with Eret laughing even more. Leaving the conversation, the man then faces the inevitable; saying goodbye to his son. Squatting down to his level, the boy quickly latches on to his father’s facial hair, squeezing it through his fingers. The man smiles. ‘Always has to touch something.’ 

“How long will you be?” Nuffink breaks the ice, yet still too focused on his father’s beard. To get his full attention, Hiccup intertwined his hands with his son’s. He then asks another question, “Sister is okay?” 

“I know you’re worried, but the trip won’t be a long one. You will see me, grandma, and Zephyr very soon.” Letting go of Nuffink, he then reaches into his pocket to reveal Astrid’s betrothal necklace. “Material wise, this is the last part of your mother I have left.. Take this, and don’t eat it! Use it for your mom’s spirit to always be besides you.” When Nuffink takes the necklace, Hiccup sees something in his son that he’s never seen before; sanity. 

“I.. I will dad.” Tears form in both of their eyes as the two begin to hug. Right after, Hiccup looks up to notice Gobber. 

‘Take care of him.’ He mouths. Gobber stares upon the new chief for a moment, heart broken at Hiccup’s current state. 

‘You have lost your mother half your life, then you Father, then you wife.. Now, you have a missing child. Yet you look at me, with still hope in your eyes.. Even though I am still not over your dad’s death…’ Getting out of his train of thought, he nods at Hiccup before walking over to hug Hiccup one last time. 

Valka places a hand on his shoulder, signaling it is time for their departure.

“Goodbye.”

Gobber smiles sympathetically, “You’ll find her lad. No worries, safe trail.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting near a bonfire, Elsa snuggles into the arms of Honeymaren. Placing her chin on Elsa’s head, Honeymaren looks down at Elsa. “Hey Elsa?”

“Yeah Honey?” The nickname causes Honeymaren to laugh. 

“Why are you still in the Enchanted forest?” This question alerts Elsa to sit up, staring into the other’s eyes. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, well. You kinda trapped aredellians in a mystical time bubble.” The comment was supposed to be comedic, but it’s no laughing matter. Her sister was the reason why Elsa did this. Honeymaren notices that her joke didn’t go through, seeing how Elsa is staring sadly into the fire. “Maybe go back to Ahtohallan. Being that it is the spirit’s main base. It’s been a while since you visited, maybe they can help.” The princess smiles, placing her hand on top of Honeymaren’s, causing the two to blush. 

“You’re right, Ahtohallan is where I need to be right now. I’m just thankful I was able to keep aredallians and my sister safe from intruders. For I am the only one who can go through the mist,” Stopping for a minute, Elsa takes a deep breath. She then begins to tremble, “My powers have always shown me what is right… There is hope in whatever I must do, even if it’s something I don’t want to. However, I still need the spirit’s guidance. I don’t know which clan of vikings that are planning to attack Arendelle, and I don’t know how to even begin my search.” Both of them smile, standing up to hug each other tightly. “It wouldn’t feel right without saying goodbye to the people I love... “ Tears suddenly catch up to her. “Especially to you..” 

Sighing, Honeymaren breaks the embrace to wipe away the princess’s tears. “Maybe it won’t be. Maybe I should come too. Help you out, y’know?” 

Elsa then sniffles out a laugh, “No. Who would take care of Yelena while I am gone? She’ll go senile any minute.” This joke then allows the both of them to laugh, “Also, I have the spirits. They will always be by my side.” Nodding, the two hug one last time. 

“Be safe Elsa. Go before it gets too dark outside.” Nodding her head, Elsa then begins her travels. When far enough away, Honeymaren finally lets one of her tears slide down. “Please be okay.” 

Elsa returns back to the beach, memories filling back into her head. “AH~Ahh~AaA!” Magically, her friend reappears; the water horse. She decided against naming this spirit, only really calling him, “my friend.” The two bow to one another before Elsa walks over to him, transforming him into ice. Climbing on top of his back, they then gallop their way to Ahtohallan. However, when near the frozen island, Elsa halts the spirit. ‘Mother’s song?’ 

“When all is lost, then all is found~” No Elsa is not mishearing things, that is definitely mother’s lullaby being sung. However, not from mother’s spirit. From a child. Elsa looks down to her friend, seeing how he is staring right back at her knowingly. ‘I trust the spirits. Whomever this child may be, it is someone that they trust.’ Signaling to continue their travels, the ice princess gives the horse a nod. Arriving, she slides off the horse while the two bow at each other once again before he leaves. Elsa then hears the song being sung once again. ‘It’s in the heart of Ahtohallan. How could a child get there?’ Sliding down the ice hill, and jumping through familiar glaciers, Elsa then arrives at the core of Ahtohallan. Elsa has revisited the frozen island every month, but never it’s core. Being, this is where mother’s spirit belongs. Only when necessary she will visit, and since the first time she came here, there’s never been a real reason. When at the core, Elsa then spots the child, immediately tensing up. Through the child’s presentation, she is obviously a viking. At the end of the song, the child sighs. “This is no use.. She isn’t coming here, Njord. No matter how many times I sing.” ‘Njord?’ Suddenly a breeze waves upon her. ‘Oh, Gale.’ 

When walking towards the child, she places a hand on her shoulder. It’s as if lightning was struck upon her; the siren begins to sing it’s melody, causing the ice walls to develop images of exoctic dragons. Elsa was in awe, seeing the alien species fly over her head. However, she quickly brings back attention to the child when seeing the girl stare at her with awe. The gal gasps, “The cursed child!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH- So what, it's been what? Four days since I've posted. I got like two comments on chapter one and I appreciate them. It's definitely a different theme. But omfg... Bro, I had to rewrite this chapter three times. Honestly, writing four stories into one chapter is hard. Anyway jokes aside, let's deep dive. We're saying bye to Berk, Anna and Matt. A lot of crying, holding hands and hugging. Duh, the main characters are leaving for sad reasons. I just liked Matt so I wanted to give him one last goodbye before we leave him. Anna's bye is rather short, I'm sorry I left that one on a cliffhanger. Before I reveal the villain, I need to educate myself first. AND LISTEN! I love Anna, this is not to make Anna a bitch. This is to kinda reverse the roles from the first movie. Then there's Hiccup and the squad. I've never liked the side characters in HTTYD much besides like Gopper, Astrid, Stoick, Erik and Valka. But in my list, two of them are already dead and someone needs to watch Berk. I know I've been writing more Frozen then HTTYD but look: we will be seeing Zeph, Valka, Hiccup, and Elsa..... and someone else.. not including the villain... Out of that ratio, you can't be mad at me. Lol. But I have to include everyone! It's a story, and with a story you can't just jump right into it. There are so many characters, I don't have the heart to just push them away. Well, I can with some lol. OH! OH! Also, ELSA IS NOT STRAIGHT! I am not straight washing a clearly queer character. So yes, there will be a love triangle. How will it end? Duh. Why didn't I put this in the tag? Because I'm stupid and I forgot. I might, might not include it, but this isn't really a story for Honey x Elsa shippers. I just don't believe in straight washing. I believe in love. And yes, just because she falls for a man does not mean her representation will change. We love a strong bisexual snow princess. Sorry for the spelling errors in the chapter notes. As said before, when I write these my brain is typically fried.
> 
> Nids: Sins but Like.... mythology 
> 
> Njord: God of sea and wind. All Zeph saw was those two spirits. 
> 
> The necklace: In the series. Won't be referencing that much. I don't remember too much, just like bits and pieces. Kind of like the necklace bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters nor the basis of both movies. They belong to Dreamworks/Disney.


End file.
